chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Jian Chen/Plot
Death On top of a tall mountain range, Jian Chen and Dugu Qiubai face each other in a death battle. Dugu Qiubai had come to find Jian Chen because he wanted to take revenge for the death of his only disciple. The two fought a fierce battle that shook the mountains and its surroundings. Unable to decide a victor after already exchanging a hundred blows, Dugu Qiubai decided to finish the fight by using his strongest force. Dugu Qiubai managed to pierce Jian Chen's chest, but in exchange for his right arm. During the final hours of his life, Jian Chen managed to breakthrough the Sword God Realm. He and his sword became one. His longsword fatally sliced Dugu Qiubai's neck, fatally killing him. After both of them had fallen, the sky turned purple and green and the heavens and earth were illuminated. Rebirth: Changyang Clan Jian Chen was born in one of the four top families of Lore City, the Changyang Clan. As soon as he opened his eyes to the world, he recalled all his memories from his past life. From the very beginning, he practiced the Azulet Sword Law, and he absorbed the energy from the world to strengthen his body. As a result, his body developed at an inconceivably rapid rate, such that, in a single year he would already reach a height of 1.2 meters, closer to that of a 5-year-old boy. When he became 3 years old, he took the traditional Saint Force Test to determine his potential as a Cultivator. Surprisingly, the stone did not react at all, misleading people into thinking he was crippled. In fact, all the Saint Force he would have acquired had been refined into fleshly body strength. During the next four years, he remained marginated in the household, although some people still treated him well, notably his mother Bi Yuntian and his elder sister Changyang Mingyue. However, by that time, he had completed the basic strengthening of his body. Furthermore, he had reached the 4th Step of Saint Force. He revealed his strength by fighting some members of the clan, and his progress was confirmed by his taking the test again. Kargath Academy After determining his potential, Jian Chen's father decided to send him to Kargath Academy. He was escorted by the clan's housekeeper, Chang Wuji. When he arrived there, he met his elder brother, Changyang Hu, who showed and told him everything he knew about the academy. Freshmen Competition In the Freshmen Competition that Jian Chen joined, he fought against members of the Kadi Clan, Kadi Qiuli and Kadi Liang, getting the victory and humiliating them, much to the displeasure of Kadi Yun. In the finals, he fought an even match against Tie Ta, where he was unable to harm him due to the extremely tough body Tie Ta had. In the end, Jian Chen achieved the title of Freshmen Ruler when Tie Ta surrendered to him due to his superb agility. He was given a Class 3 Monster Core, and an access to exclusive floors of the Kargath Library. After the Freshmen Competition, he was challenged by Kadi Liang; he accepted and defeated him once again. Due to Kadi Yun's pride, he challenged Jian Chen, but was accepted by Changyang Hu. Changyang Hu was defeated, since Kadi Yun was already a Saint. Then, Jian Chen accepted the challenge and defeated him. Due to this fight, his status in the academy rose up and he became well-known by the students. Wilderness Survival Using an iron rod and teaming up with Tie Ta, Jian Chen completely dominated the second region and collected many monster cores. After finding that the second region was not challenging, after the both of them agreed, they decided to go deeper into the third region. Within the third region, Jian Chen and Tie Ta managed to kill a Class 2 magical beast after some struggle. After that, they encounter another party and was demanded to hand over their monster cores. Of course, the final result was that the hunter became the prey. After saving his elder brother's party from Ka Di Yun's party and pillaging their monster cores, he told his brother that instead of fighting magical beast, it would be better to pillage others since that was what others were doing. When the event ended, Jian Chen and Tie Ta had taken first 2 places for both Class 1 and Class 2 Monster Cores. After the event, with the help of the Class 4 Monster Core, he became a Saint. However, he noticed that there was a mutation in his Dantian. Fight with Cheng Mingxiang After Jian Chen became a Saint, the emperor officiated an arranged marriage between Princess Ge Lan and him. This infuriated Cheng Mingxiang, who was deeply fond of her, developed a deep crush on her and in his heart, marked her as his own. Adding up to his enmity with Jian Chen, he decided to teach him a lesson for "trying to steal someone else's woman." Jian Chen was training in the forest when he discovered a bloody student rushing to his direction, to which he found out that it was his brother. Having close ties with his brother, he gave off a murderous intent. He chopped off arms of Kadi Yun, Luo Jian and Cheng Mingxiang. Flight from the Gesun Kingdom The Changyang Clan was conflicted on what to do to help Jian Chen. Jian Chen, who wanted to explore the outside world, suggested to them that it was better if he left. He said goodbye to his loved ones especially his mother, Bi Yuntian, who was in deep sorrow thinking that she will never see her son again. It was a common knowledge that the outside world was known to be very dangerous. Yet, this did not stop Jian Chen. His father gave him a Space Ring and some essentials, and then Jian Chen was escorted by Chang Wuji to White Cloud City. Joining the Mercenary Union = See also * Jian Chen/Biography, for a lighter account of events surrounding Jian Chen. * Plot, for a list summarizing events in the novel. References Category:Jian Chen Category:Plot Category:Project Null